Of Light and Shadow
by Yukihime Yakuya
Summary: Set 100 years after the end of death note, 17 year old Kage Koumeiseidai must stop Kira. I'm picking it back up and going to finish it and then fix it, 'kay?


I don't own Death Note

I don't own Death Note. ;;

On another note, I should mention that this is me editing and beta-ing this old fic because I'm picking it up again.

...

I was floating down the familiar halls. They once held happiness, solace. Now they just remind me of you. Of that day.

I need to get out. I need to fly.

The window.

Crouching in the sill, I carefully opened it. I didn't need anyone to tell me not to go. I needed to go. Preparing to jump, I tensed all the muscles in my legs.

"Karakuri!"

I turned, dreading who I would have to face. Boss, Miyuki, Itonamimaru, Shikyoko?

I looked straight into Hitoyaku's face. "Hitoyaku…" I started, trying to ignore the painful memories her expression brought up. "Why Karakuri?" She asked. I turned towards the sky, away from her sad, mournful face. "…Because I must fly. Because I must remember her memories. I need to be alone." I could hear in her voice that her face fell. "…Yes. Remember. Never forget her. Never forget Kage-chan."

And so I took off, slipping into memories that were not my own, but Kage's.

…

"Koumeiseidai-sama!" A girl's voice snapped me out of my revere. I looked up at her. "Yes?" I said, as politely as I could muster. "What do you think about Lorene-chan joining KIRA?" A slight little girl asked me. I picked my head up a little. "Didn't this happen four years ago?" I asked in a bored-genius tone. I tilted my face towards the book on my desk. "What concern of it is mine if Lorene-san joined a group of Akuma rebels?" The girl fidgeted with a black braid. "Because…because there are rumors that you are part of KIRA too, and that's where you go when you're absent…" She stopped, my glare paralyzing her. "And who," My voice dripping with venom, "would believe rumors started by jealous busybodies?" She scampered away, her tail between her legs (manner of speech; nobody actually has tails).

"You sure are friendly." A small fire-red haired girl said, leaning on my desk. "Yeah…" I said distantly. "Hey Kage-chan," she said, playing with a long strip of hair that wasn't in a pigtail. "You want the person who started the rumor to… _disappear_?" "No." I stated it firmly, so she couldn't go back and do it anyway. "It would cause… problems." I whispered quietly to her. "You play too far on the safe side Kage-chan." She sighed. "Karakuri," I said in a warning tone, "Don't forget, I'm not like you." 'As in I'm not a shinigami' I added in my thoughts.

"So," I said, changing the subject, "What's next?"

"This." Karakuri said, winking at me. 'Silly shinigami, always forgetting that we're partners, not just stupid little school girls' hanging out…it pisses me off.'

I looked at what she put on my desk. An envelope…from Boss-kun. I had to fight from smiling. Everyone at KIRA called him Boss-kun. It wasn't his real name, but we just called him that. 'KIRA,' I thought. 'He called it that because it was a Kira that caused all the Akuma's pain. Because his shinigami in avertedly caused the apocalypse. Because he had a god complex. The original banes of society known as Kira…Light Yagami.' I sighed. When Itonamimaru gets older, he'll be a mirror image of that man…

"Koumeiseidai-san!" The teacher called. I picked my head up. "Translate the selection we were discussing!" I sighed. Picking up my book, I began to read. "Follow god and all his teachings-" The window closest to me exploded. Shielding my face with my arms, I braced myself against the wind the helicopter was causing. "Hey! You! Yeah, the blonde one!" 'Oh goodness,' I thought exasperated. 'Why can't he think for five seconds?' "Yes?" I called back meekly. Other than Karakuri, who wasn't even human, I was the only one who didn't have black hair. "You're coming with us!" Boss-kun cried, almost smiling. I almost smiled at him. "O-okay." I said, my voice shaking with the strain of holding back my laughter. It was a good touch. "I'm coming too! I refuse to leave Kage-chan in your hands by herself!" Karakuri stated melodramatically. I rolled my eyes while keeping my head down, so no one could see. Karakuri ran, grabbing me in the middle of her run. Jumping out the window, Karakuri reached out her hand. Boss caught it, bringing us up into the helicopter. "So Kage-chan, did you miss me?" A young man around 17 asked, tilting his head, which shook his black hair, carefully styled into precise chaos. His almost black eyes showing his childish mischief, he waited for a reply. "About as much as I wanted to laugh at Karakuri's performance." I admitted. He smiled childishly. "I missed you as much as Itonamimaru missed his mama." 'Oh no' I thought.

"I guess he missed me a lot," I said, using the retained laughter from Karakuri's performance to make it seem as though I wasn't panicking. Karakuri was being uncharacteristically quiet. I looked over at Boss. He had noticed too. "Hey Karakuri," I called over. "What's up?" I asked. "…It's nothing," she said in monotone. She wouldn't face me. "Karakuri-" I started. "Land!" Karakuri yelled at the pilot. "But-" the pilot began to whine. "NOW!" She screamed at him, looking crazed and frantic. Obliging to Karakuri's command, the pilot started to land. "He's not going to land fast enough…" Karakuri muttered. Snapping her head towards me and boss, she looked determined.

I stood up. "Karakuri, wha-" I began, stopping when she dug her shoulder into my ribs. She had grabbed me and Boss, and was going to jump of the helicopter! "Karakuri!" I screamed as we went for a crazy free-fall. She snapped her wings open, slowing us down and keeping us from losing any more altitude. "What are you-" "No time!" I settled down to think…

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

We had just landed outside a little camp. The desert scrub brushes provided very little cover. "Why are we here?" Boss whispered curiously to Karakuri. "Destroyer camp." She whispered gruffly back. "What?" I squeaked. "You think just two Akumas and a Shinigami can take a camp full of Destroyers?" I whispered angrily at her. "There is only an abandoned Weapon in there." Karakuri whispered softly, her face portraying no emotion. My eyes widened. "An…an abandoned Weapon?" Boss whispered in disbelief. "Two. I couldn't sense the other one until just now. Strange…" "So where are they exactly?" I asked, turning deathly serious. "Easy. In the heart of the camp!" Karakuri whispered cheerfully. 'Oh Karakuri…' I thought exasperated.

...

Me: Dun dunt dahhhhh! More will come your way soon! I promise! Thanks to Tori-chan for letting me use her for a fan fiction character!

Karakuri: How come I barely ever get to talk?

Boss: And why don't I have a real name yet?

Kage: Shut up. At least _you_ guys aren't *SPOILER CENSOR*!

Me: …T.T You guys are mean!

Me: And Kage, you, technically, were originally a Naruto character that was in love with Itachi!

Kage: …shudders

Me: Hey! Naruto is not all that bad! 7.7

Kage: Leave reviews! And can someone please tell us how to read the reviews…

Me: I will start doing this with my DN friends! (if they let me…)

Everyone: Cya laters!


End file.
